christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Johannes de Jong
Johannes de Jong (September 10, 1885—September 8, 1955) was a Dutch Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. He served as Archbishop of Utrecht from 1936 until his death, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1946 by Pope Pius XII. Biography Early life and ordination Johannes de Jong was born in Nes, a village on the island of Ameland, as the eldest of seven children of Jan de Jong, a baker, and his wife Trijntje Mosterman. After attending the minor seminary in Culemborg from 1898 to 1904, de Jong then studied at the Seminary of Rijsenburg for four years. He was ordained to the priesthood on August 15, 1908, and further studied at the Pontifical Gregorian University and the Angelicum in Rome, obtaining his doctorates in philosophy and theology. Priest De Jong did pastoral work in Amersfoort, including work with the Sisters of Mercy, until 1914, when he was made a professor at the Rijsenburg seminary on November 6. Becoming the seminary's rector on August 14, 1931, he was named a canon of the cathedral of Utrecht in 1933. Bishop and Archbidhop On August 3, 1935, de Jong was appointed Coadjutor Archbishop of Utrecht and Titular Archbishop of Rhusium. He received his episcopal consecration on the following September 12 from Bishop Pieter Hopmans, with Bishops Arnold Diepen and Johannes Smit serving as co-consecrators, in St. Catherine's Cathedral. De Jong succeeded Johannes Henricus Gerardus Jansen as Archbishop of Utrecht and thus Primate of the Netherlands. When the Germans invaded Holland the Archbishop did not roll out the "red carpet" as Cardinal Theodor Innitzer had previously done in Vienna, an act that had infuriated Pope Pius XI. He said he didn't want to be another Innitzer and ordered his priests to refuse the sacraments to Nazi Dutchmen."Pius XII: The Holocaust and the Cold War", Michael Phayer, p. 59, Indiana University Press, 2008, ISBN 978-0-253-34930-9 During the Second World War, he was one of the major leaders against the Nazi occupation of Netherlands. Cardinal De Jong was created Cardinal Priest of S. Clemente by Pope Pius XII in the consistory of February 18, 1946, but could not travel to Rome for the ceremony as he was recovering from a car accident.TIME Magazine. On the Roads to Rome February 18, 1946 However, on October 12 of that year, the Dutch prelate went to Castel Gandolfo to receive his red hat from Pope Pius. In 1951, de Jong, who was the first Dutch cardinal since the Protestant Reformation, left the administration of the archdiocese to his coadjutor, Bernardus Johannes Alfrink. Meanwhile, de Jong retired to the same house where he had lived during his early priestly ministry in Amersfoort. Death De Jong died in his sleep after a long illness in Amersfoort, at age 70TIME Magazine. Milestones September 19, 1955. He is buried at St. Barbara cemetery in the court of St. Catherine's Cathedral. References External links *Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church *Catholic-Hierarchy Category:1885 births Category:1955 deaths Category:Cardinals created by Pope Pius XII Category:Dutch cardinals Category:Dutch Roman Catholics Category:20th-century Roman Catholic archbishops Category:Archbishops of Utrecht Category:People from Friesland Category:Catholic Righteous Among the Nations de:Jan de Jong fy:Johannes de Jong it:Johannes de Jong la:Ioannes de Jong nl:Johannes de Jong no:Jan de Jong pl:Jan de Jong